Torn Apart
by frosty
Summary: Usagi and everyone is born in the WWII times. Things are getting tense and the danger of the Nazi's are getting near. Usagi is a Jew and Mamoru is German. How could the two's love survive the hardship ahead? *Discontinued* gomen Craft
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I revised this fic of mine a little bit, nothing drastic but I took it off and all my reviews are gone! ( Someone offered to help me with my grammar, is the offer still available? If so please give me ur address again. Thanz  
  
Now to another reviewer, thanz for ur idea for Taiki and Ami!  
  
Yes Kismet (?) I agree with you that what I write might now be exactly true, but I'm trying my hardest to be correct. True that the Jews prob didn't know about Hitler but lets pretend that that Tsukino's does, k? Bout Usagi and Mamoru switching places, no cuz I got plans for Usagi and her hair is needed. ( Another title? No cuz it took me forever to think of this one.  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
It was a beautiful and peaceful afternoon in the small city of Copenhagen, Denmark in May of 1939. No one knew that within the next few years the peace would be completely shattered and leaving only pain and suffering. *  
  
"Usagi! Wake up, we got to go to the market today," a gentle voice said waking up the sleeper.  
  
"Rei, you always do that, just when I was having the best dream," the girl named Usagi mumbled opening her eyes.  
  
The first thing Usagi saw was her twin sister hovering over her. Usagi smiled looking at her twin sister. They may be twins but they shared no similarities beyond being born on the same day. Rei has shiny black hair that goes to her waist, olive skin, large, dancing brown eyes and a contagious smile. Rei was the responsible twin, always there to correct Usagi's mistakes and critical of everything she does. Usagi on the other hang has long blonde hair that she usually tie into a French braid or occasionally put up into two buns on top of her head. She has bright, ocean blue eyes, and an angelic face that attracts many males attention. Usagi's personality unlike her twin was more adventurous, fun and out going.  
  
Rei laughed, "Come on, I want to go to the market!"  
  
"All right, I'm coming. Is the others ready?" Usagi asked, referring to their older brother Taiki and younger sister Makoto.  
  
"Yup, we're just waiting for you, so you better hurry up!" Rei said, leaving the room for her sister to get ready.  
  
"I'm ready!" Usagi yelled as she happily bounced down the stairs in a new royal blue dress and her hair twisted in a French braid.  
  
"About time!" A scowling girl muttered. She looked a little older than the twins because of her height but she is only 16 years old, where as Rei and Usagi are 18. She has brown hair and eyes and when she smiles she truly a sight for sore eyes.  
  
"Sorry Makoto," Usagi said beaming a huge, sunny at her younger sister. Makoto couldn't resist her sister's smile and gave a grin.  
  
"So could we go yet?" A male voice interrupted. Usagi turned her head toward her 20 years old brother and also gave him a smile. He was handsome, with a great built, brown eyes, jet-black hair and is extremely smart.  
  
Usagi nodded enthusiastically and walked out the door with the group. Outside, Usagi noted the familiar surrounding and grinned when she saw her friend running down the street.  
  
"Usagi!" A melodic voice yelled.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi yelled, waving.  
  
"So what are you doing today, Usagi? Because Yaten and I were wondering if you want to go to the creek and have a picnic." Minako said.  
  
"Taiki, Rei, Makoto and I are going to the market to buy some supplies," Usagi answered staring at her blond friend. Like Usagi, Minako has long blond hair that she pulls back with a red ribbon, sparkling baby blue eyes and an over friendly personality.  
  
"Oh. ok than, have fun, " Minako said slightly disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, another day ok?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure, I got to get going. See you later!" Minako yelled already running away.  
  
"Bye," Usagi shouted to her retreating friend.  
  
Turning back to her sibling she followed them into the market, talking excitedly to Rei and Makoto. The children's parent watched them wander off filled with innocent happiness and was not aware of the disaster that was heading their way. *  
  
"I'm tired," Usagi stated as she collapsed onto the twin's shared bed. It had been fun at the market and she enjoyed spending time with her siblings and checking out guys. She also bought a red phoenix ceramic pendant for Rei's 19th birthday. Usagi knew she would love the present.  
  
"So am I," Rei said stifling a yawn. "We should go to sleep soon."  
  
"Guess so," Usagi got up and shut the light.  
  
"Good night," the two girls said in unison and soon fell asleep. * The next morning after breakfast had been cleared Mr. Tsukino cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you guys," Mr. Tsukino said. "I got news from my friend that a politically powerful man named Adolf Hitler has a plot to rid the land of all Jews. If this does happen, which my friend ensured me will, Hitler will invade Denmark and we'll be in living hell. So we need to leave here as soon as possible. Your mama and I decided go to Budapest, Hungary and the Aino's are going to join us."  
  
  
  
The children were all shocked by the sudden news. How could they leave the place that they love so much behind? Moving away to Hungary? Each one of the Tsukino's children had been born and raised in Copenhagen.  
  
"How reliable is your friend?" Taiki asked quietly.  
  
"He is actually an German soldier that I met a few years back. He heard news of the invasion and sent a letter a week ago. I won't doubt a word he wrote. We will be leaving in 5 days, so I suggest you to pack some important items and leave the rest here."  
  
Five days passed in a blur and the Tsukino's and Aino's had begun their trip to a new life. The two family first traveled to Germany, Poland, Ukraine and than finally to Hungary. The journey had been pleasant despite the situation. Yaten, Minako's older brother is a charming gentleman that managed to lessen the tension throughout the trip. He paid special attention towards Makoto since she is the youngest but the other girls believe there is an ulterior motive. On June 28th, the exhausting journey ended as they set foot into the city Budapest, into a new world and life. The Aino and Tsukino have managed to find a fairly big house, that was located in the less urban Jewish area of Budapest, for the two families to live in. It is two days till the twin's birthday and it is the first one that was celebrated away from Copenhagen, their home. *  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Usagi and Rei, happy birthday to you," the two family sang as the birthday girls blew out the candle on their homemade chocolate cake.  
  
Rei and Usagi began opening the presents their family and friends gave them. The girls had each received two new dresses and gold necklaces. Usagi gave Rei the present she bought for her and Rei gave Usagi a present also. Mr. Aino is a photographer for a newspaper company and decided to take a picture of the two girls. This was exciting for Rei and Usagi for pictures were rare and they had never taken a picture before. Flash. Went that light of Mr. Aino's camera and the birthday girls couldn't wait to see their first picture. 


	2. ch 2

Let see for the first chapter I forgot to say thank you to a review that gave me a great idea on the story. Thanz and sorry I don't know ur name cuz all my reviews went bye bye. Disclaimer: Don't own anything Why do we need this really? Will anyone actually sue us?  
  
  
  
On September 1, 1939 three months after the twin's birthday dreaded news reached them. As papa had said, the Nazi had invaded Poland and set curfew for the Jews', every Jew needed to be in by 8:00pm during the winter and one hour later in the summer. By November 23, Jews in Poland need to identify themselves by wearing the Star of David so the Nazi's could establish ghettos for them. On January 25th, 1940, Oswiecim, Auschwitz was appointed to build the first concentration camp, frightening all Jews in Poland as they were assigned to the ghettos. *  
  
"I can't believe that they would send people to such horrid places," Usagi said to her new friend and neighbor Ami Mizuno and to her older brother Mamoru.  
  
It was a gloomy afternoon with the rain poring outside. Everyone besides the parents had gathered around the Tsukino's and Aino's living room discussing about the latest news and gossip. "I know what you mean, what if they invade here." Ami said feeling depressed. Ami is a pretty, shy girl with short blue hair and stunning blue eyes and a soft, gentle face. She is around 5'4 and is the smartest girl that Usagi knew.  
  
"Don't worry about it, they won't invade here," Taiki reassured. He had gotten a liking toward Ami. Ami looked into Taiki's reassuring brown eyes and smiled, believing his words.  
  
"Why would it matter to you? You're not even Jewish, you're German anyways," Yaten said.  
  
Mamoru glared at Yaten, amazed at the rude comment.  
  
"If the Nazi does come here, even though we are not Jews we will be affected by them invading. The family business's income may decrease and our lives will be harassed," Mamoru said coldly.  
  
Ami winced at the coldness of her brother's voice. In truth, those aren't the only reason that they were afraid of the Nazi. There is a secret that will lead to the Mizuno's death if anyone finds out.  
  
Minako looked at Mamoru staring at his handsome face. Mamoru has short black hair that frames his tanned heart-shaped face. He is the oldest one here being 23 within a month, 5'11 and is a really quiet fellow that likes to keep stuff to himself. Occasionally he would open up to Usagi telling stuff about his past. Usagi is the only one he seems to be friendly to.  
  
"Anyways, who is sick of this weather?" Rei said, drastically changing the subject.  
  
"I am!" Usagi piped oblivious to the tension. "Wish we could've gone to the market today."  
  
"That is because you want to see him again," Makoto said causing Usagi to blush slightly.  
  
"I do not!" Usagi said defending herself. The others just look confused.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Taiki asked staring at Makoto.  
  
"Well, Usagi and I was at the market the other day and she saw." Makoto said before having a hand covering her mouth, disabling her to speak further.  
  
"He he, it is nothing," Usagi said still trying to keep Makoto quiet. Rei, Minako and Ami gave Usagi a suspicious look and decided to nag on her when the guys aren't here. The guys looked at each other and shrugged thinking that it is just some normal girl's behavior.  
  
"Mamoru, I think we should go now, mama is probably getting worried," Ami said.  
  
"Ok than, lets go," Mamoru said getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Lets go to the kitchen to see what there is to eat," Yaten said to Taiki. Taiki nodded and they left the girls to themselves. Once the boys were out of earshot, Rei and Minako hovered over Usagi menacingly demanding to know what Makoto was talking about.  
  
"Um.. Nothing?" Usagi said in a meek voice, trying to weasel out of answering.  
  
"Nothing?" Rei questioned, glaring at Usagi. Usagi gulped and tried to back away from Rei's demanding eyes. Instead she backed into Minako who was also giving her the same look. Makoto looked at the trio and laughed, she didn't understand why Usagi made such a deal out of it.  
  
"What is the deal? Usagi and I saw two hot guys at the market yesterday," Makoto said oblivious to Usagi's deadly stare.  
  
"And." Minako pressed on, something must've happened if Usagi tried to keep it a secret.  
  
"And the two guys were named Seiya and Diamond Kou and they were flirting with Usagi, that's all," Makoto finished and was finally aware of Usagi's deadly glare. "Did I say too much?" Makoto asked, inching away from Usagi who looked like she might want to kill her later.  
  
"What?" Rei yelled, "Why didn't you tell me this, you were trying to keep them for yourself aren't you?"  
  
"No, they weren't that hot," Usagi said. Although Usagi knew she was lying. Seiya and Diamond was beyond hot, way beyond. "I just didn't think it was important, not like we'll see each other again anyways." Minako and Rei circled around the cowering Usagi determining whether or not to let her off the hook. "Fine," Rei said, losing her demanding tone. "So they were flirting with you?"  
  
Usagi turned red and just nodded. "Come on girl, tell us the details," Minako whined.  
  
"Um.. Well Makoto and I were at the market and saw the two guys, we don't really know who they were but they seem nice and.." 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
PPL PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Somewhere in the city of Budapest, Diamond was on his balcony gazing up at the beautiful moon. Diamond could see the warm, gentle glow of moonlight, lighting up the city, giving it an exotic look. Sometimes when he stares at the moon he could see a moon princess in his mind, smiling back at him. This time instead of his usual vision of a moon princess, the blond girl he met at the market with Seiya appeared. Her soft, gentle eyes, generous smile and just happy nature draws him to her. Her fair white skin seems to radiate the beautiful light of the moon. Heaving a sigh, Diamond retreated to his room and fell asleep wishing that he could meet the girl again. *  
  
Seiya unlike his brother Diamond thought little of the girl he met. But his subconscious mind is attracted to her, because that night he had a strange dream. Seiya dreamt of being in a beautiful park at night with the soft glow of the moon shinning down upon him. Suddenly a woman appeared dressed in a pearly white dress, her face was hidden in shadows but he knew she must be gorgeous. The woman cast one last look at Seiya and walked gracefully away.  
  
"Wait," Seiya yelled, he didn't want to be alone.  
  
The woman turned around and her face was high lighted by the glow of the moon. Seiya stared at her face. Her golden hair framed her saintly face, and her eyes shone with happiness and purity. Her lips were curled into a smile, a smile so sweet and innocent. The woman looks familiar somehow but Seiya couldn't place where he had seen the face.  
  
"We'll meet again," was all the mysterious beauty said and she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Seiya alone to ponder.  
  
"Wake up Seiya, breakfast is ready now," a maiden said to her young master.  
  
Seiya jerked awake and yawned. He nodded to the maiden and got out of bed. Seiya felt refreshed after his long slumber and his strange dream was quickly forgotten. *  
  
"Wow, Usagi take a look at our picture!" Rei said excited. Mr. Aino had developed the picture of the girls at their birthday and everyone was admiring it.  
  
"Wow, its so pretty," Usagi exclaimed starring at Rei's and her own face. Mr. Aino had developed 2 copies of the picture, giving one to each one of them.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said jumping up and down. Mr. Aino laughed seeing how pleased Usagi and Rei are.  
  
"Papa, not fair. How come I don't get my picture take?" Minako said pretending to be jealous.  
  
"Ami, you should get your picture taken too. I'm sure Taiki will want a picture of you," Yaten said, teasingly. Everyone laughed when Ami instantly went red and a blush spread through Taiki's cheeks.  
  
"Yaten, would you like Makoto to give you a picture too?" Taiki asked, trying to get Yaten back and divert the attention.  
  
Yaten stopped laughing and glared at Taiki, Makoto turned her back to the group afraid to let them see her red face.  
  
"We should go now, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mamoru said, providing Ami with an exit. On his way out, Mamoru gave Usagi a sweet smile as he passed her, making Usagi's heart beat faster. *  
  
"Ami Mizuno, I'm surprised at you. You're one of my best students and how could you forget to do such a simple essay?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Sorry," Ami said absentmindedly.  
  
The teacher sighed and summoned Ami back to her seat as the other girls stared at her. It was unlike Ami to forget to hand in an assignment and didn't care about it! Ami settled back into her seat with a dreamy look on her face, she looked as if she was on cloud nine. The entire day she'd been carrying a pink rose and refused to let anyone touch it. Ami's peculiar behavior was starting to worry the girls. When the final bell rang, the girls packed their school bags and went to the Usagi's and Minako's house. As the girls walked through the door they could hear Yaten yelling at something, or someone.  
  
"What is wrong with you today? You're so out of it," Yaten said, looking at Taiki.  
  
Taiki ignored Yaten's remark and his eyes light up when he saw Ami. Taiki smiled brightly at her and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"I got to do my homework," Taiki declared, walking passes Usagi and Ami.  
  
Whispering softly to Ami he said, "Meet me at our place tonight."  
  
"What is going on?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Yeah, what did Taiki say to you?" Rei chimed in.  
  
"Come on, tell us girl," Minako urged.  
  
Ami just stared at the ground and blushed. Sensing something really interesting the girls kept nagging the blue haired girl. After an hour or so, Ami finally broke down and told them.  
  
"Taiki and I, we shared our first kiss yesterday night. That's all," Ami said, blushing madly.  
  
"I always knew you guys would be a great couple," Usagi said, teasing the poor girl. Ami turned a shade deeper, "It was nothing."  
  
"When?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yesterday night in the park, we were taking a night stroll as usual. We walked by the pond, with the moonlight glittering off the shiny surface. It looked magical."  
  
"And?" Usagi pressed on.  
  
"We were gazing at the stars and than Taiki and I kissed. It was so romantic and on the way home he gave me this flower." Ami said gingerly feeling the soft petals.  
  
"I envy you Ami," Makoto said. "Wish Yaten would kiss me."  
  
The girls looked at Makoto questioningly, it was not until than that she noticed she had said it out loud. Makoto blushed and turned around, facing the wall.  
  
"So what did he say to you when he went by?" Rei asked, curiously.  
  
"He told me to meet him tonight," Ami said, feeling as though she had revealed too much. "Look at the time! I got to go! Bye!"  
  
With that Ami left the interrogating girls and fled to the safety of her house.  
  
"I didn't know that Taiki and Ami will get together, they're both so shy," Minako said.  
  
"Neither did I," Rei said and sighed. "Oh when will I receive my first kiss?" 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
This chapter is a little slow, but I hope u like it anyways. Please review, so far I only have 1. (  
  
"Taiki, I know your old enough to know what you want but she is German. She isn't one of us." Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
"I don't care. You've met Ami, she is one of the nicest and smartest girl I know!" Taiki argued.  
  
The whole Tsukino family was in the living room arguing about Taiki and Ami being together. Usagi sighed she didn't know what was wrong. Taiki and Ami are in love and they are happy together. She doesn't see why her parents don't want them together. They are such a cute couple.  
  
"I know she is a nice girl but we are in a war. With her race." Mr. Tsukino said, trying to persuade Taiki.  
  
"I don't care!" Taiki yelled, and charged out of the house, slamming the front door.  
  
"Mama, don't break Taiki and Ami up," Makoto said, in a tiny voice. Their parent turned to her with a sad expression.  
  
"I don't want to honey, but it won't work out. I don't want Taiki getting hurt." Usagi's mama said.  
  
"Yes, but they are happy together!" Rei countered.  
  
"I know, I know, but don't you see the problem." Their dad asked.  
  
"No I don't, they will have a great future together," Rei said, stubbornly. While the family argued, Usagi snuck out of the house to look for Taiki. She was sure where she'll find him and knew he would like someone to listen to his problem. Usagi walked to the pond and saw Taiki skipping stones. Usagi looked at his face, the usual content expression was gone and on it were anger, frustration, irritation and sadness. Usagi hated to see his brother like that. Usagi walked up to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok, everything will work out," Usagi said, trying to comfort her brother.  
  
"No it isn't! They want to break us up and. and." Taiki's voice wavered.  
  
"And what?" Usagi asked soothingly. There was a long pause before Taiki talked again.  
  
"And, Ami's family don't want her to see me either," Taiki whispered. Usagi was stunned by the news, she had met the Mizuno household and they didn't seem to have anything against Jews. They are very friendly actually.  
  
"I'm sorry Taiki," Usagi said, her voice trembling.  
  
"You just don't understand. Just go away!" Taiki yelled, harshly.  
  
Usagi redrew her hand, surprised at Taiki's outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, and walked away with her head down.  
  
Taiki watched his sister leave and felt guilty for yelling at her. But he was still too mad to think about it.  
  
Usagi walked away from Taiki and her eyes quickly filling up with tears. Usagi knew that Taiki probably didn't mean what he said, but she still feel hurt. Usagi walked away from the park and wondered where she should go. She was too upset to go home but there was nowhere to go. Usagi kept walking while pondering the question, not paying attention to where she was heading.  
  
"Sorry," Usagi mumbled, when she felt her body collide with someone.  
  
"Ouch, it's alright," a male voice said.  
  
Usagi looked up, the male voice was familiar. She looked up and saw one of the guys she met at the market. He has short silver hair, about a head taller than herself and had a great built. She could see the muscle underneath his white t-shirt and silver pants.  
  
"It's you," the voice said bluntly.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi said, pretending to not remember him.  
  
"We met at the market the other day, remember?" He asked.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly, her eyes dried now. "Oh hi, I didn't recognize you for a second," she lied.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" He asked, smiling down at her.  
  
Usagi looked at the sky and saw the sun going down the horizon.  
  
"I didn't notice it was getting that late, what is the time." Usagi asked.  
  
He looked at his silver watch and said, "It's 9: 15."  
  
"Oh, I should go home." Usagi said, starting to retreat.  
  
"I'll walk you, it isn't safe for a girl as pretty as yourself to walk home alone."  
  
Usagi smiled shyly at him with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks when he said she was pretty. Of course lots of guys said that, but every time someone says it, she'll be embarrassed.  
  
"Ok," Usagi said, walking in the direction of her house and as he followed.  
  
"What is your name? I don't think I asked the other time," he asked.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, what is yours?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Diamond Kou," Diamond answered.  
  
The two walked in silence for a while, before Usagi started a conversation. They talked a joked the whole way to Usagi's house and when they reached it they stood around and talked for a little more.  
  
"We'll I should go home, thank you for walking with me," Usagi said, timidly.  
  
"Any time, I hope we'll meet again miss Tsukino. Bye," Diamond said.  
  
Usagi unlocked her door and stepped in, "Bye."  
  
Seeing Usagi was inside her house, Diamond started to walk home, feeling very happy. Usagi blinked as her eyes adjust to the darkness. All the lights in the house were turned off and it was deathly quiet. Usagi untied her shoes and crept up the stairs into her room. She was surprised to see the light seep through the crack beneath the door. Good that means Rei's still awake, maybe she could tell me why everything is so gloomy. Usagi knocked gently before opening the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rei hissed.  
  
"I went looking for Taiki and than wandered around," Usagi mumbled.  
  
"You should tell mama and papa, they were worried about you."  
  
"Oh, I will. Has Taiki come home yet?"  
  
"Yeah, about half an hour ago and he locked himself in his room."  
  
"Oh, well I'll be right back," Usagi said, as she left her room and walked towards her parent's bedroom.  
  
"Mama?" Usagi said, knocking on the door. Instantly the door flew open and the worried face of Mrs. Tsukino appeared.  
  
"Usagi, you had us worried. Next time if you go anywhere tell us. It is unsafe to walk on the streets these days. Especially when you're Jewish." Usagi's mama scolded.  
  
"I won't mama, I'm sorry," Usagi said, looking down.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino kissed Usagi on the forehead and sighed. "It's alright. Are you hungry?" As if listening, Usagi's stomach gave a low growl.  
  
"Guess so," Usagi said cheerfully. "I'll go make something to eat, good night mama."  
  
"Good night," Mrs. Tsukino said, returning to her bedroom.  
  
Usagi wandered to the kitchen and flicked on the lights. Usagi rummaged through the refrigerator and took out a bottle of milk and some yogurt.  
  
"You're back," a voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi said, looking up to see her big brother's face.  
  
"Usagi." Taiki began. Usagi stared at him coolly, still feeling a little resentful.  
  
"I know you're mad, and I just want to say I'm sorry."  
  
Usagi's eyes softened but the hurt still lingered.  
  
"It's just hard for me right now. I thought that Ami is the best thing that happened to me and now, we couldn't even see each other. If it wasn't for Mamoru, I won't even know why Ami is avoiding me." Taiki said, as his eyes glazed over.  
  
"It's ok, Taiki. Everything will work out, you'll see." Usagi comforted, her resentment disappearing.  
  
Taiki gave a small smiled, feeling a little relieved after telling someone parts of his problem.  
  
"Well I should go to bed, there is a math exam tomorrow." Taiki said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Ok, good night Taiki," Usagi said as she finished her yogurt and was chugging down her milk. 


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Hope you like the chapter.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi! Wake up, there is someone for you," Makoto shouted.  
  
Usagi opened her blurry eyes and got out of bed feeling tired and sore all over.  
  
"Who is it?" Usagi shouted to Makoto who appeared into her room. Makoto was grinning from ear to ear with a mischief look in her eyes.  
  
"What is it? Usagi asked.  
  
"The two guys from the market, they're here."  
  
"What?" Usagi said, frantically looking for the outfit she had laid out the previous night. Why would Diamond be here? Usagi thought. "Go and distract them while I change."  
  
"Fine," Makoto said, and left. * "Want to tell me why we are here again?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Because," Diamond said.  
  
"Do you like the girl that much?" Seiya grumbled.  
  
Diamond gave him a nasty glare and Seiya shut up.  
  
"Usagi! Where are you?" A voice yelled.  
  
Seiya's head turned toward the sound and saw a beautiful blond girl walking in. Minako stopped shouting as she noticed the two strangers, two hot strangers. Minako gracefully walked up to them. "Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Yes, we're looking for." Diamond began, but stopped as Usagi appeared. "For her." Minako looked a little disappointed when Diamond's gorgeous eyes went from her to Usagi, but the other man's eyes were on her.  
  
"Hello," Usagi greeted, as she stood before them. She had her hair in a French braid and was dressed in one of her prettiest light blue dress that showed off her eyes. Her beauty dumbfounded Diamond and took him a second before he could talk again, luckily Seiya was in an chatty mood.  
  
"Hello beautiful," Seiya flirtatiously said.  
  
Usagi blushed giving her white cheeks a pinkish glow. Minako gave her a nudge, hinting that she would like to be introduced.  
  
On cue Usagi said, "This is my friend Minako and this is Diamond and."  
  
"Seiya," he said.  
  
"Sorry, You didn't tell me your name last time we met." Usagi said, giving him a bright and sweet smile.  
  
"No problem," Seiya said, checking out Minako.  
  
There was a pause before Usagi asked why they were here.  
  
"Um. we were walking by and I thought we'll drop by to say hello," Diamond said lamely.  
  
Minako giggled, thinking how fake it sounded, it was obvious to her that Diamond likes Usagi.  
  
"Oh, ok," Usagi said, oblivious to the fact.  
  
"So anyone for lunch?" Seiya asked.  
  
Usagi and Minako looked at each other, "Sure."  
  
Usagi and Minako left a note for their parents and left with Seiya and Diamond for lunch. *  
  
"Well we're home," Usagi said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Minako said, politely.  
  
"Same here," Seiya replied, giving Minako his best smiles.  
  
"Good bye," Minako said, reaching up to give Seiya a hug. Her arms wrapped themselves around Seiya's strong frame a wandered down to below his waist. Seiya's body stiffened at the touch. Minako stepped back with a mischief smile that only Usagi could detect.  
  
"Well goodbye," Diamond said, and the brothers departed. As they turned Usagi saw something and clasped her hand on her mouth to prevent the laughter from being heard. Minako pushed Usagi through the door and quickly shut it behind her. Once the door was closed the two girls collapsed on the floor howling with laughter.  
  
"Hehe, Minako, why did you do that for?" Usagi asked, between laughter. Still laughing, Minako replied, "Because I was bored."  
  
"I wonder when they will notice," Usagi said.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
Unknown to the two brothers, Minako had managed to stick a sign on Seiya's butt. The sign read, "Kick here." *  
  
"I don't get it, why is everyone looking at us?" Diamond asked, when a group of girls walked by laughing at Seiya and him.  
  
"I don't know," Seiya said. Usually they swoon over Diamond and him, but today they were acting funny.  
  
"Nice sign on your butt," a deep voice said from behind.  
  
Seiya and Diamond turned around to see their friend Kumada Yuuichiro. Diamond and Seiya looked puzzled as Yuuichiro doubled over laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seiya asked, perplexed.  
  
"You mean you don't know" Yuuichiro said, between fits of laughter. "Look at your butt."  
  
"What?" Seiya asked trying to turn over to see what was wrong. Diamond put his hand over his mouth and finally understood the girls' strange reactions. Diamond stared at his long brown hair, dark eyed and happy go lucky friend.  
  
"What!" Seiya practically screamed, when Diamond also doubled over laughing.  
  
"I can't take you out to anywhere can I little brother?" Diamond asked.  
  
"What?" Seiya asked again, getting really impatient.  
  
"You. You got a sign that says, "kick here" on your butt." Yuuichiro informed, still laughing hysterically, fighting the urge to do what the sign says.  
  
"WHAT!" Seiya yelled, and quickly went against the wall when he saw an old lady walking by. Unfortunately, she had already seen the sign and was glaring at Seiya.  
  
"Kids this days," she grumbled to herself, walking along.  
  
Seiya blushed deep red at the remark. Reaching back his hand he ripped the sign off his pants and heard a slight ripping sound. Oh please no, not this too. Seiya peaked over, looked at his behind, and saw the seams in his pants splitting. He looked at his two companions and saw them laughing even more.  
  
"Shut up, it's not funny!" Seiya yelled angrily.  
  
"He he, sorry bro," Diamond said, as he tries to control his laughter. "So how do you plan on getting home?"  
  
Seiya turned crimson and steams were coming out of his ears.  
  
"It's ok, my house is close by, and he could borrow something." Yuuichiro said, softly chuckling.  
  
"Thank you," Seiya said, deeply embarrassed.  
  
The group of three headed for Yuuichiro's house with Seiya walking with his jacket covering his butt.  
  
"So, do you know who put that sign on you?" Yuuichiro asked, when they reached his house.  
  
Seiya grabbed the offered pants and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know who." Seiya said. His voice slightly muffled through the door.  
  
"Who?" Yuuichiro questioned. He would like to meet the person to embarrass Seiya like this.  
  
"You don't think it's her do you." Diamond asked.  
  
"If you're talking about Minako, yes," Seiya said, getting mad. He got out of the bathroom with his ripped pants in his hands.  
  
"Who?" Yuuichiro asked.  
  
"You'll find out," was all Seiya said. There was an evil gleam in his eyes that Diamond and Yuuichiro knew too well.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Diamond asked cautiously.  
  
"Revenge," Seiya simply said.  
  
Diamond and Yuuichiro exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Diamond said.  
  
"I'll return your pants later, thank you again," Seiya said, as the brothers left. 


	6. ch 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
This chapter is a little shorter, and kinda pointless but read it ne ways. Review please.  
  
"So Usagi how did you meet Diamond and Seiya?" Minako asked, that night in Minako's room.  
  
"You know how I told you Makoto and I met two guys at the market, that's Diamond and Seiya." Usagi replied. "Why were you so mean to Seiya and way? He seems to like you."  
  
"I don't know he seems like a player and is too childish. Diamond is more mature and romantic. I like those kind of guys better."  
  
"I personally like Seiya better, I like his sense of humor. He could be sweet too." Usagi said, defending Seiya.  
  
"So you like him?" Minako questioned.  
  
Usagi turned slightly red. "Kind of, but nothing will happen between us when he knows we are Jewish."  
  
Usagi looked at herself in Minako's mirror. In truth she looks more like Polish or German than Jewish. Maybe that is why so many guys look at her, because no one thinks she is Jewish.  
  
"You mean they don't know." Minako asked.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I don't like telling people, because than they always stare at me and their attitude changes. I hate being a Jew."  
  
"I know what you mean," Minako said. She herself has had her share of society's rude attitude.  
  
"It's late, I should go to sleep. Good night Mina," Usagi said, using Minako's nickname. "Good night Usagi," Minako said. 


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Ok this chapter is mostly about Ami and Taiki, if you're wondering why I'm writing about those to instead of Usagi's love, well I don't really know. I just started typing about those two. Review! Does anyone want me to continue? If not, I'm ending it here.  
  
"Why does life have to be so unfair?" Ami asked her brother.  
  
"I know, I know. But we are living at a bad time," Mamoru said.  
  
Ami turned her back on her brother, not wanting him to see her cry. Silent tears rolled their way down her delicate face. That evening, Ami had secretly escaped from her house to meet Taiki. Their time was cut short when Mr. Mizuno noticed her absence and found her with Taiki. Instantly Mr. Mizuno dragged Ami away and yelled at Taiki. Now she was locked in her room, and only allowed to go outside for school.  
  
Mamoru handed his sister a tissue, which Ami gratefully accepted. Mamoru laid his hand gently on Ami's shoulder trying to comfort her, but he heard her wince. Mamoru's heart felt sad for his sister. After Mr. Mizuno had token Ami home, he had taken the whip on her. Mr. Mizuno isn't a cruel man; he just wants to protect his family. He wants to protect the secret and Ami dating a Jewish boy threatens the secret to be exposed.  
  
"Did he hurt you bad?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Ami didn't reply, she didn't know how too. Her physical wounds will heel but her emotional wounds will never. Throughout her 16 years of life, nobody had ever hit her and Mr. Mizuno treasured his little girl the most. He had hurt her both mentally and physically. Mr. Mizuno broke their bond the day he said that Ami couldn't be with Taiki, the man she love the most.  
  
Mamoru decided it'll be best for Ami to be alone at the moment and left her room, force by his parents to lock it up. Mamoru felt troubled, will his parents do the same thing to him if he dated a Jewish girl. Mamoru himself didn't care about the race or look only about the personality. Mamoru sighed thinking of his blond hair, innocent goddess. When Ami heard the door closed she crumbled to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She lifted her shirt up and stared at the mirror, seeing the long, swollen red marks on her back. She gingerly touched them and winced at the pain. Ami changed into her pajamas and dozed off crying and wondering if all this pain was worth it. *  
  
Taiki lay on his bed tossing and turning. He wanted to know if Ami was all right. When Mr. Mizuno had taken Ami from him, he looked mad and who knows what he'll do to Ami. If he dares to harm Ami I'll kill him, Taiki thought. Oh Ami, I want to see you. As if a light bulb went off in Taiki's head, his face brightened and sat up straight. That's it! He'll go and see Ami. Taiki checked the clock and saw that it was 2 A.M and everyone should be asleep. Taiki changed into something dark so he wouldn't be as noticeable and picked up his guitar. Taiki sneaked out of the house and walked quietly towards the Mizuno's resident. Taiki walked for about 5 minutes before he was in the Mizuno's backyard directly beneath Ami's room window. Praying silently that no one will wake up to his music besides Ami, he began to play a quiet tune. It is Ami's favorite song, one that Taiki had especially written for her. *  
  
What is the music? Ami wondered groggily as she sat up. Ami turned on her light and stared out the window. Ami smiled ignoring all the pain on her back as she stared at the handsome man beneath her window. Ami's window wasn't that high off the ground and there is a huge tree right beside it. She had used the tree many times to sneak off. Climbing out of the window she cautiously reached for the tree branch and pulled herself onto it. By this time Taiki had stopped playing and after a moment, Ami was safely on the ground. Taiki rushed to her and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. Ami involuntarily recoiled when Taiki touched her back. Immediately Taiki let go of her making Ami feel sad. Taiki studied her face, saw it was tear stained, and her eyes were red.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Taiki asked quietly.  
  
Ami led him to a bench on the far side of the backyard and motioned him to sit down. Ami snuggled closer to Taiki feeling secure and loved. Her head was resting lightly on Taiki's firm chest and with his arm over her shoulder, as if he was trying to protect her.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Taiki asked again.  
  
Ami didn't answer, but sighed lightly as she inhaled Taiki's familiar scent. With his other hand, Taiki covered Ami's small hands and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Please tell me," he said gently.  
  
Ami stared at her love feeling both happy and sad. She didn't want to pain him with her problems.  
  
"He didn't do anything," she lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, if he didn't do anything why did you move away from me when I hugged you?" He argued.  
  
"Don't make me," Ami pleaded, in a small voice.  
  
Taiki felt his heart break into a million pieces, seeing the girl he loves in so much pain. Taiki tipped Ami's face up and kissed her letting her know that he will always be there for her. Ami kissed him back and she knew the question she had asked herself earlier that night was answered. It is worth it. 


	8. ch8

So how do you guys like my story so far? I'm sure most of you knows who Usagi is going to be paired up with, if you don't you'll find out in this chapter. Anyways review and tell me if u want me to continue the story. I'll continue if I have 15 reviews k?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Mamoru greeted, early the next morning.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru," Usagi said brightly, walking to school with an enormous backpack.  
  
"Let me help you with that," Mamoru said, offering to hold her school bag. Usagi smiled and said thank you.  
  
"So what are you doing after school today?" He asked.  
  
"Um.. Probably homework and stuff," Usagi replied. "Why"  
  
"I was just wondering if you want to hang out, it doesn't matter," Mamoru said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Oh." Usagi thinks for a minute. Is he asking me out? Don't be silly, he won't be interested in me, probably just want to talk about Ami and Taiki, Usagi told herself.  
  
"How about at 5:00 and meet at the bench?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds good," said Mamoru.  
  
"Hey Mamoru!" A voice screamed, from the far left side.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi turned around and saw a couple of Mamoru's friend heading towards them.  
  
"Well, I better go," said Usagi. Taking the school bag from Mamoru's hand, she ran to join Minako and Rei. *  
  
School for Usagi is a real bore, and she was often caught zoning out. Not that it really matters since Usagi was a bright student. She could grasp concepts easily and school was really simple for her, even though she seems really ditzy and clumsy. Today Usagi couldn't keep her thoughts on school to save her life. From time to time she finds herself daydreaming about Mamoru and the "get together" they will have later. Usagi couldn't help but feel slightly pleased at meeting Mamoru alone, without everyone around. She also couldn't help but suspect that there is more than just a "get together."  
  
At last school was over and Usagi and the girls went home. Usagi ate a small snack to tie her over till supper and decided to change out of her school uniform into something a little more "attractive", and redid her hair. After spending five minutes working on her hair, Usagi gave up in frustration. Her hairs just seem to rebel against her today and won't go into the bun or the braid. Giving up, Usagi left her long crimped hair down and saw that it was almost time to go meet Mamoru. Quickly cleaning up, she told her parents she would be back by supper and left. *  
  
Already there was Mamoru, staring out at the lake. He was a little anxious to meet Usagi, this was their first time seeing each other without Ami or anyone else around. There are two topics that he would like to discuss with her today and he was scared at the reaction he might get when he talks about the second topic. Mamoru glanced at his watch and sighed, another 5 minute till 5:00. Mamoru sat down on the bench and was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Usagi beside him.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi practically shouted, when Mamoru didn't reply the last two times.  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru said, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one that zones out," Usagi teased, seating beside Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru chuckled and said, "Fine you caught me."  
  
Usagi smiled, and sighed looking at the beautiful scenery. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I was actually thinking we could talk," Mamoru said.  
  
"Sure," Usagi said, looking over at Mamoru, she could guess what he wants to talk about.  
  
"You want to talk about Ami and Taiki right?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah," Mamoru said.  
  
"You know, I got this idea today that since Taiki and Ami can't talk, why don't we be their messengers. That way they will know what is going on with each other and they won't need to worry about getting caught. I heard from Taiki that last time they got caught, Ami wasn't allowed go anywhere." Usagi said in a rush. "I miss her, I only see her at school and even there she seem to be avoiding me."  
  
Mamoru just stared at the blond beauty in front of him. How the pink tinted cheeks and lips make her complexion so innocent and breath taking. Her golden hair spread around her, framing her slightly sad angelic face.  
  
"I don't think Ami is avoiding you, she just got lots to coop right now." Mamoru said, trying to cheer her up a little.  
  
"Maybe," Usagi said, quietly.  
  
"And I think your idea is perfect, I'm sure they will like it too, have you talked to Taiki about it?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"No, but I'm sure he would like it." Usagi said, happy at the compliment.  
  
"I think Ami would too," Mamoru said, staring into Usagi's sweet blue eyes.  
  
Usagi gave a heart-melting smile and looked into Mamoru's eyes, noticing that he was staring at her too. How beautiful his eyes are, so sincere and loving. loving! Usagi told herself to look away, but her heart argued with her. Mamoru lowered his head a little and shortened the gap between them involuntarily. Mamoru saw surprise in Usagi's eyes as he captured her lips in his. Mamoru kissed her tentatively, and felt blissful when she returned the kiss. Mamoru saw her eyes closed in content and a low moan escaped her lips. Mamoru's moan echoed hers, when she nibbled his lower lips. After kissing for like eternity, they broke apart for air and looked at each other. Usagi blushed and looked away, not sure what to do or say.  
  
Hehe, like the chapter? Please review to tell me. 


	9. ch 9

Hello, I said 15 reviews! Not 7, oh well, I'll post this chapter up cuz I already wrote it, thinking I'll get 15 at least. Now, ~ this means it's a thought, just so u'll know when it appears. Thank you to Sailor Star, that read my story and reviews. ( also other ppl that reviewed, they meant a lot. This story is a little slow, but hope u like it. Review Please! And sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Later that night, Usagi lay in bed wondering what happened at the park. She lifted her hand to her face and her fingers trailed over her mouth lightly. She could still feel the kiss that she shared with Mamoru, and smiled dreamily. She didn't know how to describe it, but she felt very warm and loved right now, as if the world doesn't matter as long as she has the memory of what happened less than 5 hours ago. She closed her eyes, and saw the events replay in her mind.  
  
Usagi's Memory:  
  
When Usagi turned away from Mamoru, she could feel his eyes on her back.  
  
"Um. Usagi," Mamoru started in a husky voice, which sent a shiver up her back. Usagi still kept her back to him, but was listening attentively.  
  
"Uh. Besides talking about Taiki and Ami, I wanted to tell you something else too.."  
  
Mamoru stopped talking and laid his warm hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. "That I liked you the first time I saw you."  
  
Usagi gasped quietly, she was shocked by the turns of event but couldn't help feel slightly pleased that he likes her.  
  
"I know this is sudden, but I would like you to be my girlfriend," Mamoru said, in a rush. Usagi is blushing furiously now, but couldn't help but notice that Mamoru also have some colors on his cheeks. Usagi stared at the man in front of her, she never thought for one minute that he would like her, but it seemed like he did. Mamoru was gazing intently on her face, and Usagi couldn't help but laugh, because at the moment he seem like a child asking for candy and scared to be scolded. Usagi held her hand over her mouth as she giggled, causing Mamoru to feel slightly hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru, I didn't mean to laugh. It was just that you looked so adorable when you are blushing. Never seen you like that," Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru frowned, not sure what to do at the comment. "So."  
  
Usagi raised her hand to his face and traced the smooth surface, "Yes, I do," she said in a whisper.  
  
Usagi brought his willing face to hers and they shared another kiss.  
  
End of memory  
  
Usagi's opened her eyes and face lit up thinking of what happened, but frowned when she realize how hard it would be to go out with him. It'll be like Taiki and Ami, and it'll be hard to keep it a secret from everyone. Usagi sighed and shifted positions on the bed, making Rei mumble shut up in her sleep. Usagi yawned and closed her eyes once more, remembering the feeling of being held by Mamoru and resting her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. *  
  
At school the next day, Usagi was surprised when her teacher announced that there are two new students in coming to their class. It is now the end of October and usually those that aren't in school for the beginning of the term weren't allowed to come to school. Guess there are always exceptions, wonder if they are guys, Usagi thought but quickly scolded herself because now she can't think like that when she have a boyfriend. Usagi smiled happily when she thought of Mamoru, it was so sweet when Mamoru walked her to school, carrying her books this morning.  
  
"Miss Tsukino." Usagi's teacher said, "Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi said startled.  
  
"I was asking you if you would like to show Mr. Kou and Mr. Kumada around the school and to their classes today." Her teacher said, exasperated.  
  
Usagi blinked but the image stayed the same, Seiya and another cute guy was standing in front of the class waiting for her reply. Usagi blushed a little and mumbled yes. Usagi received a glare from the teacher, meaning, "pay attention!" and than she turned towards Seiya and the guy and told them to take a seat. Seiya sat in the empty spot behind Usagi and beside Minako and Yuuichiro went straight to the spot beside Rei. Seiya smirked when he saw Minako pale a tad, knowing she is going to be regretting her prank very soon. Usagi on the other hand was smiling dreamily, spaced out again. Seiya looked over at his friend and so him flirting with this raven hair beauty and smiled, ~this is going to be one fun term.~ 


	10. ch 10

Hello, Interesting that I still don't have 15 reviews, but I'm getting there I guess. Thank you to those that are kind enough to read my story and review. Greatly appreciated. After this chapter, there will be a big jump in time. Did that make sense? Anyways, right now the yr is 1940 and the next chapter it'll probably be at the end of 1941. a yr gap or more. Short chapter but it ends all the exposition. Hope you like it!  
  
To Sailor Eclipse, I'm sorry that you don't like my story but I think I'll continue it. If u don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi sighed as she flopped onto bed, tired from the events that have happened the last couple days. It has been a week since Seiya and his friend Yuuichiro first came into her class and caused lots of havoc. As promised, Usagi showed the guys around the school, which consisted of a lunchroom and a gym with Minako and Rei. The whole time, Rei and Yuuichiro were arguing and Seiya was annoying Minako. By the end of the week Seiya had managed to put a caterpillar down Minako's shirt, tripped her several times and drenching both Usagi and Minako, with a bucket of water on top of the door. Of course, the girls have their share of pranks, with the help of Yuuichiro, the girls managed to steal Seiya's clothing when he was showering after gym, making him a laughing stalk around the guys esp. when he had to search for his clothing in a tiny pink towel. The strange thing was, even though the two groups were making fun of each other, they became great friends. The grudge Seiya have on Minako disappeared, Rei and Yuuichiro are becoming suspiciously close and Usagi is friends with everyone, and the middle person.  
  
Besides the event in school, Usagi felt stressed out and burdened with the secret. Her relationship with Mamoru is getting better but she felt like she is betraying her parent. She hated that, but Mamoru has become very important in her heart. Every night Usagi will sneak out and meet Mamoru in a secluded area by the river and they will enjoy each other's company for half an hour. Usagi feels great when they are together, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling she gets when she goes home. She is always scared that she would get caught and never be able to see Mamoru again. Usagi banished all the negative thoughts and told herself to enjoy the happy moments, for the secret will eventually be discovered and the consequences will follow shortly after. 


	11. ch 11

Hello, this is my 11th chapter and I swear if I don't get 15 reviews this time I quit this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Major short chapter, but if I do continue this story, things will get interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just curious will I get sued if I don't put that?  
  
On December 7, 1941, Japan attacked Pearl Harbor and Hitler declared war on the U.S on the 11th. Death camps are being set up everywhere sending cargos after cargos of Jews to their death. By June of 1942, approximately 1 000, 000 Jews died at the hands of he Nazis.  
  
Soon, the Nazis invaded the city of Budapest sending the citizens into the lining hell. Soldiers are posted everywhere and often caught harassing Jews. Many Jews were shot for target practice and all able-bodied men are dragged out to do labor. They are also counting the Jews to see how many cargos will be needed to transport them to near by death camps. Once in a while there are raids because the Nazi are trying to find and kill off all the men. Often during the raids, the soldiers will take all the valuables of the household and beat up anyone that protests against them. After a days work, they get the male to line up and assign them a number. If their number is called, they will need to step forward and face their death.  
  
During the raids the Tsukino and Aino's will hide in their secret trap door in the basement along with anything that is valuable. By the middle of 1943, things are getting so violent that Mr. Tsukino is worried about everyone's safety. So the parents got together and made a plan to hide for the rest of the war. The Kou brothers are also aware of the danger that the Tsukino and Aino's are in and willingly offered their help. They know of a way to smuggle Minako and Usagi out of the city and to a factory in Poland. They will be disguised as two Polish girls that are going to the factory as translators. They will help translate what the German says to the Polish workers, so that they will understand the instructions and do their work. Usagi and Minako's parent are worried about it, but they have no other choice. The girls will have a better chance of surviving if they weren't in the city. 


	12. Ch 12

YAY! I finally got more than 15 reviews!!!!! Thank you to Craft and Sailor Star, who have been with me for the past 11 chapters. I think I'll dedicate this chappie to them. Hehe, I'm not sure if u'll like this chappie, its not exactly happy. Opps, I think I just kinda spoiled it. Thank you to my other reviewers too!!!!!! Please review!!!! Tell me if u like this chappie, it made me sad while writing it. Craft, I LUV YOU!!! Ur so sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you esp for ur last review!!!!!!  
  
As all this plans are made, Usagi and Mamoru's relationship increases. They had secretly been seeing each other for 2 and an half years and surprisingly haven't been caught.  
  
"Mamoru, I'm scared. I don't want to leave on Monday, that is only two days away. I'll. I'll miss you," Usagi whispered; with unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
Mamoru looked down on his angel, his heart breaking in half. The logical side knows that Usagi should go, but his heart longed for her to stay in his arm. Mamoru lifted Usagi's head up, and stared into her sad blue eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you too.But we'll see each other again. I promise." Mamoru said, trying to sound strong and confident.  
  
"Really?" Usagi asked, uncertain if that will happen.  
  
"I promise," Mamoru said, pulling Usagi closer to him. Mamoru dipped his head down, to give his Usako one last kiss before the two are torn apart. *  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Came a loud thundering voice, awakening the whole household.  
  
"What is it papa? It is only 6:30am" Makoto mumbled, still a little drowsy.  
  
"Go hide in the basement now! We'll take care of this," Mr. Aino said. All the adults look stern and solemn, as if knowing something bad will happen.  
  
"OPEN UP, OPEN UP NOW!" The voice came again, scaring everyone.  
  
"Go, and stay quiet. Don't come out no matter what." Mr. Tsukino instructed.  
  
"Taiki, you know what to do if anything happens. Stay with the plan." Taiki nodded numbly at his father. "OPEN UP!"  
  
"GO!" Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
With one last look at the grown ups, the children descended to the bottom floor and quietly sneaked into the secret hide out. Upstairs, everyone could hear the arguing and shouting from their parent. Usagi shut her eyes, and tried not to listen to her parent's shriek of pain as the Nazi beats them up. They could hear the struggling upstairs, and a unmistakable sound of a gun going off. Usagi could hear her mother crying and shouting her papa's name. A second gunshot rang, and Usagi could no longer hear her mother. There are footsteps and the slamming of the front door, meaning that Minako's parent is captured.  
  
~No this can't be happening, it can't be~ Usagi's shoulder slumped and silent tears fell down her face. She wanted to go and see if her parents are dead, to see how injured they are, to tell them that she love them. Usagi started to open the door, but Taiki pulled her back and shook his head. Usagi looked at her sisters, rushed toward them, and embraced each other.  
  
BANG!  
  
The front door opened, and many pairs of feet could be heard rummaging through the house. The footsteps are getting closer and closer to their hideout. Through a little crack, Usagi was able to see a man in Nazi uniform heading straight towards them. Just as he was about to walk past the secret door, he stopped and stared straight at the little crack. He opened his mouth wide and..  
  
Hehe, I know I'm evil. Well this is one of the first cliffy's I have. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	13. AN

Plz don't kill me those of u that actually read and review my story after my announcement. Yes I know I haven't updated for like ages..but I've been busy, a lil lazy, and also cuz I have no idea how to write it rite now.... writers block. If I discontinue my story, would any1 really care??? Well review and I'll see if I'm gonna continue. If I don't sry to those that I disappoint. (craft) 


End file.
